Hide and Seek
by rika08
Summary: Danny and Lindsay have flipped for a crime scene and Lindsay gets it. What happens when the perp is still on the run and is returning to the scene. With Lindsay trapped like a rat wtih the killer, can the tohers rescue her before it's too late? D/L
1. Chapter 1

Lindsay Monroe pulled the department vehicle over to the curb and cut off the engine. She reached into the back and pulled out her steel kit before she opened her door. The air outside was bitter and stung her face. Lindsay held her jacket closer to her body as she hurried across the street. She boot slipped in the melting slush, making her trip much more hazardous. Lindsay stepped up to the curd and entered below the yellow crime tape.

An officer was posted by the entrance. He nodded to her as Lindsay showed him her badge. Lindsay didn't have to walk far from the entrance to find her DB.

"Well, well, Mac takin' the trainin' wheels of ya Monroe?" Detective Flack asked.

"Flack, did Danny teach you how to piss me off?" Lindsay asked.

"Where is Messer? " Flack asked.

"Back in the lab. Mac handed us the case and Danny and I flipped for it." Lindsay explained.

"I take it you lost." Flack turned around, his shoulder shaking with laughter.

Lindsay rolled her eyes and pivoted on her heels. "How 'bout I call Danny over here instead?"

Flack turned around quickly. "No! No! I won't make anymore wiseass cracks tonight, I swear."

Lindsay looked over her shoulder.

"C'mon Monroe, you can't leave me without a CSI on this case, please." Flack begged.

Lindsay turned around. "What do we have?"

Flack smiled. He pointed down to the dead body at the end of the hall. "Lucas Holland, twenty five. He owns the building. Been renovating it for another apartment complex."

Lindsay headed down the hall to the body. Lucas was tall and muscular. There would have be a lot of force behind his death. Lindsay set her kit down beside her and knelt down beside Lucas. She grabbed her camera and snapped pictures of the body. COD was obvious, gunshot to the head. Lindsay slipped on a pair of gloves and lifted Lucas' hand. He had full movement, which meant he'd been dead for less than four hours.

"Who called it in?" Lindsay asked.

"His partner, Sherman, over there." Flack answered.

Lindsay looked up and followed Flack's hand. She found Sherman outside the door. "He's been dead for a few hours, how did he know?"

"Says they were working on the buildin'. Sherman went out for food, gone about an hour…and when he came back, he found Holland on the ground already dead. Their other partners, Misty Haze and Marty Golf, are missin' as well." Flack explained.

Lindsay looked back down at the body. There was a white power on his shirt. Lindsay took a sample of the power. Looking around the body, Lindsay found more of the powder leading from the body. They looked to be shapes of footprints. Lindsay snapped the pictures and followed them toward the back of the building.

"Whadya find Monroe?" Flack asked.

"I'm not sure yet." Lindsay answered.

"So'd Mac tell ya 'bout the Policemen's Ball in a few weeks?" Flack asked.

"Yeah, he mentioned it a few days ago." Lindsay answered. She walked a few more steps down the hall.

Flack followed Lindsay, lighting her way. They followed the footprints to the far end of the building. Lindsay shivered as the temperature dropped to the same degree as it had been outside. Small puffs of fog emerged from Lindsay mouth as she exhaled.

"You going?" Flack asked.

Lindsay shook her head. "Afraid not, Flack. Balls, dances, parties- they've never really been my kind of thing."

"You kiddin' me Monroe? Ya gotta go to this. Free food, decent music, not to mention all the eligible men." Flack winked.

Lindsay rolled her eyes and smiled. "I think I'll pass."

"Well I can name a certain Bronx native who would surely miss you." Flack replied.

Lindsay shook her head but kept silent.

The footprints suddenly died down to nothing at the split of two hallways. Lindsay looked down both hallways. She shook her head and turned to Flack. "What now?"

Flack shook his head. He opened his mouth to speak. Before he uttered a word, gunshots broke through the air. Lindsay jumped. Flack turned in surprise. Someone yelled down the hall, followed by more shots. Lindsay put her light in her pocket and reached for her gun on her holster. At the end of the hall came footsteps. They were hurried, picking up speed.

Flack and Lindsay removed their guns and aimed them at the end of the hall. A black figure emerged from the corner. He lifted his rifle and opened fire. A barrage of bullets flew down the hallway. Flack shoved Lindsay out of the way, as the bullets embedded themselves in the wall where they had stood in front of.

"Move!" Flack ordered.

Lindsay pushed herself up to her feet, leaving her weapon behind. She could see Flack in the corner of her eye as she ran down the hall. Lindsay glanced over her shoulder. She could see the black figure reaching the end of the hall. He lifted his weapon again, aiming for them. Lindsay looked in front of them. There were two doors leading two different directions. The barrage of gunfire began again. Lindsay flinched from the sound. She shoved Flack into the left exit and jumped into the right one. She leaned against the wall breathing heavily.

Flack was across the hall form her. "You alright?"

Lindsay nodded. She flinched as pieces of the wall ricocheted in front of her. "Get out of here!"

"I'm not leavin' you!" Flack yelled.

"He can't follow both of us!" Lindsay replied. She turned and headed down the room. It ended quickly with a staircase leading up. Lindsay followed the stairs, hearing the footsteps heading toward her room. She ran up the stairs to the next floor. Lindsay took a quick left, heading as far from the stairs as she could. She turned down as many corners as she could, trying to get to an exit.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

let the anxiouty begin. oh it's good to be back.

i own nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

Flack heard the footsteps pass him in the hall. That was very lucky for him, because Lindsay had unknowing shoved him into a large closet. Unlucky for Lindsay though, because the perp was now following her. Flack emerged from the closet and rushed down the hallway. Halfway down, Flack paused. There was a trail of blood down the hall, leading to the right.

"Damn." Flack cursed. He ran back down to the center of the hallway and picked up his gun. Flack jogged out into the main lobby. He found his officer's lying in a pool of their own blood. Flack grabbed his radio that he'd left in the lobby.

"Dispatch, we have a 10-32 in progress at our DOA and officer's down. I repeat, we have a 10-32 in progress with officer's down. Send backup and EMS." Flack ordered.

"_Copy that Detective Flack. Backup en route." _dispatch replied.

Flack knelt down to the closest officer and checked his pulse. He lowered his head and moved to the next officer. "Dispatch, cancel that bus. We got a 10-00. I repeat, a 10-00."

"_Copy that." _

Flack looked back down the hallway. He hadn't heard any shots or footsteps. Whether that was good or not, Flack wasn't sure of just yet. But he did know Lindsay was injured and that she was being hunted down up there."

"Dispatch, what's the ETA on the 10-24?" Flack asked.

"_ETA of 10-24...five minutes." _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The department issued SUV pulled up to the curb across the street form the designated crime scene. Behind it pulled up a third department vehicle. Danny jumped out of the car as soon as it came to a stop. He glanced at the department truck in front of them. He remembered seeing Lindsay pull out of the garage half an hour ago. Now she was running for her life inside the building with a perp with a gun after her. To make matters worse, Flack had mentioned Lindsay might be injured.

Danny turned from the truck and followed Mac over to the edge of the police car barricade. Flack stood at the main point. He turned his head as Mac and Danny approached him. Danny saw the small bandage on the base of his chin. Stella and Hawkes joined last to.

"What's the status, Flack?" Mac asked.

"Wish I could say for sure Mac." Flack replied. "No one's heard any gunshots or cries yet, so that's a plus."

"That guys runnin' around up there with a Kel-Tec PLR-16.56mm gun. Not to mention that if Lindsay's injured and she hasn't noticed yet, she's more trouble than we thought. That ain't exactly a plus, Flack." Danny said.

"Easy Danny." Mac said.

"Look, I can't say for sure if it was Lindsay's blood. It's possible it's the perp. If it is, we just got lucky. Maybe Linds found a place to hide." Flack replied.

"And if it's not, we've got a time limit." Mac said. He looked at the building briefly. His eyes scanned the men around the building with their weapons ready.

"Whadya thinking' Mac?" Danny asked.

"How many men are here, Flack?" Mac asked.

"Fifteen, sixteen." Flack estimated. "Why?"

"We need to get inside." Mac answered.

"Well it won't work if don't know where we're going in there." Flack replied.

"Then get some inferred camera on all side a the building' 'n find the blueprints." Danny suggested.

Flack nodded. He glanced back to Sherman. "I'm sure I can get that."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

yeah the calvery's arrived...well, sorta.

i own nothing!


	3. Chapter 3

Lindsay exhaled deeply. She propped herself up against the wall, from exhaustion. Her lower back was aching terribly for some reason. Lindsay lowered her head, watching the sweat fall from her face. Between panting of her breathing, Lindsay listened for footsteps. She couldn't hear any, but that didn't mean he wasn't in the building. Lindsay started down the hall again. She took a few steps before she heard something. Lindsay followed the sound into an emptied apartment.

"Hello?" Lindsay whispered.

Someone whimpered in the dark room.

Lindsay dug in her back pocket for her flashlight. She flicked it on and scanned along the room. Lindsay walked further into the room, listening to the whimper. "Is someone in here?"

There was still no answer, but Lindsay could hear the crying voice further in the apartment.

Lindsay scanned along the walls, catching someone n her light. She dragged her light back to the figure. It was a young woman, early twenties with dark blond hair. She flinched in the light and began moving from Lindsay.

"No, no! I'm a cop. I'm a cop." Lindsay explained. She moved closer. "It's all right. It's all right, Misty."

Misty seemed to calm down. Tears were rolling down her frightened face. "He shot Lucas! He shot Lucas! Marty just…came out of nowhere and shot him! I was…I was upstairs painting when I…I heard them arguing. I didn't think Marty would…would shoot Lucas over this! I hid up here, thinking Marty would come after me! Oh god, I don't wanna die!"

Lindsay grabbed Misty's shoulders and held her. "Shh…shhh…we're gonna get outta here. Alright? We're going to find a way out."

Misty shook her head. "We can't. The fire escapes are on the other end of the halls and the stairs are the only other way down."

Lindsay looked around the dark room. She could hear the faint footsteps growing closer to the apartment.

Misty fidgeted in Lindsay's arms. "He's coming! He's coming to kill us!"

Lindsay covered Misty's mouth. "Keep quiet, Misty. He won't find us if we're quiet."

Misty stopped crying and waited. They sat quietly in the apartment. Lindsay shut off her light and removed her hand from Misty's mouth. The footsteps grew louder, reaching the front door. Misty shook against Lindsay. Then the footsteps grew quieter, heading further down the hall. Lindsay and Misty relaxed.

"Do you have a phone?" Lindsay asked.

Misty nodded and pulled out a razor phone from her pocket. Lindsay took it and checked it's life. Lindsay looked up, catching a metallic glint from the city light. She flicked on her light, illuminating the metal. It was a ventilation duct. "Where do those lead?"

Misty looked up. "All over the complex."

Lindsay nodded. "That's our way out of here." She stood up and headed across the room. Lindsay set her light down near the vent cover and grabbed the edges. Lindsay heaved the cover off with a loud crash. She waited, listening for the footsteps to return. "Let's go, he had to have heard that."

"Wait a minute.." Misty called.

Lindsay turned, shinning the way for Misty. Misty was looking at her hands and shirt was covered in blood. Lindsay frowned. She hadn't seen the blood when she found Misty.

"This isn't my blood." Misty explained.

Lindsay slowly touched her back. She felt the wet material sticking to her back. Lindsay brought back out her hand and shown it in the light. Her hand was covered in the crimson color. How had this happened? Lindsay hadn't even felt the bullet hit her. How long had she been bleeding. The blood! Lindsay grabbed her light and lit it on the ground. Lindsay found a small blood trail form the door and to the vent.

Before Lindsay could do anything, she heard the footsteps. They were quick, heading toward the door. Lindsay reached out and grabbed Misty. Lindsay pushed Misty into the vent and followed her. She reached down and pulled up the vent cover, hiding them inside.

"Go." Lindsay ordered.

Misty began crawling into the vents. Lindsay followed behind her, lighting the way. Lindsay heard the door burst open behind her. Misty had begun whimpering again, moving as fast as she could in the small vent.

"Keep going Misty." Lindsay said. She glance back. The lights had turned on in the apartment.

"There's two turns. "Misty whispered.

"Take either one, hurry." Lindsay answered. She watched the vent ripped off as Misty rounded the corner. Lindsay crawled after her as a barrage of bullets entered the vent. Misty screamed as the bullets entered, but couldn't reach them.

"Go Misty, go!" Lindsay yelled.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside the bullets echoed loudly. Everyone stopped moving, watching the complex with wide eyes. Danny swallowed in fear. His chest heaved in anticipation. He couldn't wait out there forever. Danny forced himself to look away from the complex as the bullets ceased. He was standing with Mac, Flack, and Sherman, looking over the map of the complex.

"C'mon, keep focused Sherman." Danny ordered. He tapped the hood of the car, snapping Sherman's attention back.

"Uh…right." Sherman stuttered.

"How many exits are there?" Mac asked.

"Um…there's two on the first floor, the front and back door. Then there's the fire escapes on the east end of the building. We haven't gotten to the west end yet. That's all for now." Sherman explained.

"Wonderful." Danny groaned.

"We were three months behind on renovation, we hadn't even gotten to the apartments yet." Sherman explained.

"Yeah, whatever. You got more schematics to this place?" Flack asked.

Sherman shook his head. "Not me. Lucas and Marty have the schematics."

"Where?" Mac asked.

"Uh…I don't know where Marty kept his, but Lucas kept his copy in his toolbox." Sherman answered.

"And where's that?" Danny asked.

Sherman turned and pointed down the street. "In the back of his truck."

"Alright, let's go." Danny ordered. He pushed himself off the hood of the car and jogged down the street. Sherman followed him, heading for Lucas's car.

Sherman jogged over to a red pickup trick. He grabbed the handle on the driver side door. "It's locked."

"Move." Danny said. He pushed Sherman out of the way. Using the butt of his gun, Danny smashed the widow and unlocked the door. He dug out the toolbox from the car. Danny groaned seeing the lock on it. "You got the key?"

Sherman shook his head.

"Figures." Danny said. He stepped back and shot the lock off the box.

Sherman opened the box and pulled out the plans to the building. Danny dragged him back to the car. Sherman set the blueprints on the hood.

"Alright, here's the plan. We go in and clear this place one floor at a time." Mac ordered.

"Inferred camera's are up and running." someone called.

Danny turned from the map. He walked to the monitor and checked the building. He couldn't see anything on the first two floors, but there's was tons of movement on the upper floors. "Hey Mac, check this out."

Mac joined Danny at the screens. Danny pointed to the heated floor. "Look's like we got movement on the third floor."

Mac nodded. "Look's like there's three people in there." he pointed to the screen. "These two are grouped together, heading from this one." he pointed to the third figure.

"That might be our shooter?" Danny said.

"Maybe." Mac replied. He dug out his cell and dialed. Mac looked at the building, waiting for his call to go through. He shook his head and shut his phone. "Damn."

"What?" Danny asked.

"Lindsay must've dropped her phone." Mac replied. Suddenly his phone rang out. Mac slid accepted the call. "Taylor."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

i own nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

The ventilations were dust infested, not to mention small. Lindsay found it hard to breath in the musty air. Her body hardly made it around the corners. Along with its limited space, it was extremely cold. Misty was smaller than her, making her crawl much easier. Lindsay though, had to pace herself to keep up with Misty.

"Where are we going?" Misty asked.

"We need to get to the fire escapes." Lindsay answered.

"Ok, they're on the east side of the building." Misty said.

"Can you get us there?" Lindsay asked.

"I think so." Misty answered.

Lindsay nodded. Small puffs of fog emerged from her lips. "Why's it so cold in here?"

"Lucas never got to the heating. It was next after the exits were finished." Misty explained.

Lindsay's hip hit a sharp corner, stabbing at her back. Lindsay grit her teeth, groaning in pain. Misty stopped and turned around. "Keep going."

"You can't keep going like this." Misty said.

"I'm alright, misty. Just keep going." Lindsay ordered.

Misty looked ahead of them. "I see another vent cover. I'm going to get you something to cover your back."

"No. We don't have time." Lindsay said. She stopped crawling and pulled out the phone Misty had given her.

"What are you doing?" Misty asked.

"Making a call." Lindsay answered. She dialed quickly. Her fingers trembled, hardly pressing the buttons on the phone. Lindsay brought the phone to her ear and waited through the dial tone.

"_Taylor"_

"Mac." Lindsay said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Mac." _Mac's head shot up hearing Lindsay's voice. She sounded shaken, in pain, scared.

"Lindsay." Mac breathed.

Danny's head shot up from the monitors, his eyes wide in surprise.

"Lindsay talk to me, are you alright?" Mac asked.

"_For the most part. Tell Flack I found Misty Haze. We're in the ventilation system of the apartments."_ Lindsay said.

Mac turned to the monitors. "Alright, we've got you on inferred Lindsay. Are either of you injured? Flack mention he saw blood."

Mac heard the hesitance in her voice. "Yeah Mac. I…I got hit."

Mac frowned.

"What? What's goin' on Mac?" Danny asked.

"Lindsay's been hit." Mac explained. Danny looked away shocked. "Lindsay, I'm passing you to Danny, alright? We're working on how to get you out of there." Mac said. He passed the phone to Danny.

"_Danny?" _Lindsay asked.

"You got it, Montana. How you holdin' up?" Danny asked. He was relieved to hear her voice. However, she sounded strange.

"_I've been better, Danny." _Lindsay answered.

"I bet you have Monroe." Danny said. He glanced over at Mac. "Hey Linds, ya think you could give us a clue where in the apartment you are?"

"_Possibly." _Lindsay answered.

Danny could hear whispering on the other end.

"_Misty says we're on the third floor. West side. We're trying to head to the east side."_ Lindsay explained.

Danny snapped his fingers to Sherman. "Find the ventilation maps."

Sherman nodded and flipped through the maps. Searching for the right one.

"Anything else Lindsay? Room number? Vent number?" Danny asked.

"_Hang on, Misty's going to look." _Lindsay replied.

Danny waited through the agonizing minutes. Sherman had flipped up the vent system on the third floor.

"_We're across from room three fifteen." _Lindsay said.

"Three fifteen, Sherm." Danny said.

Sherman's head shot down to the plans. His hand scanned across the map and stopped. "Here they are."

Danny checked the map. "Alright Linds, it looks like you're only twenty feet from the stairs and thirty from the fire escapes."

Lindsay did not respond.

"Lindsay?" Danny asked.

Still nothing.

"C'mon Linds, this ain't funny." Danny said.

Gunshots broke out on the other end. Danny's head shot up as he heard them outside. He could hear Lindsay screaming on the other end.

"Lindsay!!" Danny yelled.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

sorry for the short chapters, still trying to get back into writing.

i own nothing.


	5. Chapter 5

"Mac." Lindsay said.

"_Lindsay." _Mac said.

Lindsay didn't know what to say. Surely, they were worried about her, but how was she going to explain to them where she was and what situation she was in. thankfully, Mac beat her to that.

"_Lindsay talk to me, are you alright?"_ Mac asked.

"For the most part." Lindsay glanced up at Misty, who was looking through the vent. "Tell Flack I found Misty Haze. We're in the ventilation system of the apartments."

"_Alright, we've got you on inferred Lindsay. Are either of you injured? Flack mention he saw blood." _Mac asked.

Lindsay frowned to herself. She hesitated answering him. "Yeah Mac. I…I got hit."

Lindsay could hear Mac talking to someone on the other end. _"Lindsay, I'm passing you to Danny, alright? We're working on how to get you out of there." _Mac said.

Lindsay waited a few moments. "Danny?" Lindsay asked.

"_You got it, Montana. How you holdin' up?"_ Danny asked. Lindsay couldn't hold back the smile. She mentally cursed Danny for doing that to her so easily.

"I've been better, Danny." Lindsay answered.

"_I bet you have Monroe." _Danny said. "_Hey Linds, ya think you could give us a clue where in the apartment you are?"_

"Possibly." Lindsay answered. Lindsay looked up at Misty. "Misty, can you tell me where we are?"

Misty nodded. "We're on the third floor on the west side."

"Misty says we're on the third floor. West side. We're trying to head to the east side." Lindsay explained. She could hear Danny speaking to other people on his end.

"_Anything else Lindsay? Room number? Vent number?" _Danny asked.

"Any room numbers?" Lindsay asked.

Misty held up a finger. She crawled to the edge of the vent and peeked through the grit.

"Hang on, Misty's going to look." Lindsay replied.

"We're across from room three fifteen." misty answered.

"We're across from room three fifteen." Lindsay said. She looked up to find the vent cover off. Lindsay's head snapped around. "Misty? Misty where are you?"

Misty did not respond.

Lindsay crawled closer to the edge of the vent, peeking out. She could hear footsteps coming down the hall. They were rushed, running steps. Someone was crying, whimpering. Lindsay began to panic.

"No! Please don't kill me Marty. Please. Please don't-"

A gunshot rang out.

Lindsay couldn't stop the scream that escaped her lips. She saw Misty's body fall to the ground. Misty was screaming in agony.

"Please don't kill me!" she begged.

A few more shots broke out. Misty continued to scream and cry in pain. Lindsay snapped her eyes shut, trying to block the screams. Tears fell down her cheeks within seconds. The shots ended. Lindsay looked down the vent.

Marty appeared at the opening. He stuck his gun in the vent and fired again. Lindsay screamed and moved around the corner. She closed the phone and began crawling back down the vents toward another area of the apartments. Lindsay could hear rumbling behind and she knew Marty was following her through the vents. Though Lindsay was small, the vents were still tight on her, which meant Marty would have the safe trouble Lindsay would have.

Lindsay rounded another corner, jarring her back. She bit her lip to keep form screaming. Her arms ran down the ice cold steel as she dragged herself further through the vents. Lindsay took a deep breath, finding it difficult to do. She suddenly found herself tired and dizzy. Lindsay realized it was from the profuse blood lose and adrenaline that had covered up the injury.

Suddenly the steel stopped. There was an opening above Lindsay's head. Lindsay pulled out her light and shined it above her head. The vent ascended up, to the next floor. Lindsay flicked the light off and settled it in her pocket with the phone. She pulled herself into the opening and managed to stand up. Carefully, Lindsay pressed her back against the vent wall and brought her legs up to the other. She slowly began spidering up the vent to the next floor. Below her, Lindsay couldn't hear Marty anywhere. Lindsay felt a back at her shoulders and peeked over them. The vent opened up on the next floor.

Lindsay pulled herself into the next vent and continued through the system. She stopped at the first corner she found and peeked out it. Lindsay pulled out the phone, and using the Bluetooth adjustment, redialed Mac's number.

"_Lindsay?"_ It was Danny.

"He killed her! He killed Misty!" Lindsay said. Tears began falling down her cheeks again as she cried in the vent.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny heard the dial tone through the phone. He gripped Mac's phone tightly in his hand. "Dammit!"

"What happened?" Flack asked.

"She hung up! The bastard started shootin' and Linds hung up." Danny explained. He turned away angrily.

Flack leaned against the hood of the car. The blueprints lay out in front of him. "Damn."

Danny looked back to the building. He shook his head. "We gotta get in there, Flack."

Flack nodded. "Unfortunately we have to wait for S.W.A.T. Danny."

"They ain't the ones waitin' on a call from their partner, Don." Danny replied.

Flack grabbed Danny's shoulder. "I'm worried about her too, Danno. But Lindsay's a smart girl. She's not one to get caught."

"Lindsay shouldn't have been here alone Flack. We flipped a freakin' coin! A coin Flack! And I won. It shouldn't be her in there, it should be me." Danny replied.

Suddenly Mac's phone began ringing. Danny brought the phone to his ear. "Lindsay?"

Lindsay was crying on the other end, panting shallowly. _"He killed her! He killed Misty!"_

"Oh my god." Danny said.

"What's goin' on. What's wrong?" Flack asked.

"Misty's been killed." Danny answered.

Flack groaned. "Dammit." He picked up his radio. "Dispatch, what's the ETA on S.W.A.T.?"

"_ETA of S.W.A.T. ten minutes."_

"Make it two! We've just been informed that one of the survivors has been gun downed." Flack explained.

"_Copy that."_

Danny brought the phone back up to his ear. "Linds, Lindsay, calm down."

Lindsay was crying on the other end. Danny could hear her shallow breathing. Even over the phone, Danny could tell she was having difficulty trying to breath.

"Lindsay, listen to me, you need to slow your breathing." Danny ordered.

"_He…he-"_

"C'mon, Montana, deep breaths." Danny said. He could hear Lindsay trying to slow her breathing down. She took several slow breaths, but they were still shallow. "You still with me, Montana."

"_Yeah." _Lindsay replied.

"Alright. Where are you?" Danny asked.

"_Uh…I think I'm up on the fourth floor. I found a vertical vent and climbed up." _Lindsay explained.

Danny snapped his fingers over at Sherman. "Find a vertical on the west side."

"There's several vents leading up to the fourth floor." Sherman explained.

"Lindsay, do you see any numbers or lettering in the vent or a door number?" Danny asked.

"_Hold on."_ Danny could hear Lindsay shuffling about inside the vent. _"I've got a vent number."_

Danny pressed speakerphone. "Let's have it Linds."

"_FR4WH6C2V7." _Lindsay said.

Danny watched Sherman scan the plans. His hands hovered over the map. Sherman stopped, "There she is."

"Alright Lindsay, we've got you on the map." Danny said.

_Any chance you can navigate me a way out?"_ Lindsay asked.

Danny smirked, "I think we can do that. Sherm."

Sherman nodded. "Follow the vent around the corner. About thirty feet ahead of you, there should be an intersecting vent that goes off in two directions."

"_I see it." _Lindsay said.

"Go to the right. That'll lead you toward the vent in the hallway." Sherman explained. "Follow the vent to the grit and you should be at the hallway."

"_Got it."_ Lindsay said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_yeah, there's a plan...kinda. will it work? well, with me...you never know._

_i own nothing!_


	6. Chapter 6

"_Go to the right. That'll lead you toward the vent in the hallway. Follow the vent to the grit and you should be at the hallway."_ Sherman explained.

"Got it." Lindsay said. She crawled along the narrow vent. It had gotten colder once she reached the fourth floor. Her hands trembled against the icy vent. Lindsay couldn't keep herself from shivering anymore. She was losing all the heat she had, fast.

"_Hey Linds, how're ya holdin' up?"_ Danny asked.

"I just turned another corner." Lindsay answered. She adjusted the earpiece.

"_I mean you. You feelin' dizzy, lightheaded, hot, cold, anythin'?" _Danny repeated.

Lindsay paused before she answered. She had to keep her teeth form chattering long enough to make a decent lie. Unfortunately, she didn't have the energy to do it. "It's freezing in here. I don't know how much longer I can last in here."

"_Just one more corner, Detective."_ Sherman said.

Lindsay caught the sound of sirens in the background. "What's going on?"

"_We're headin' in soon. S.W.A.T. just arrived. You hang tight, Montana."" _Danny answered.

Lindsay pressed her trembling lips together and crawled on. She rounded the last corner. Dead ahead of her was the vent grit. Her heart began beating with excitement. She was almost out! Lindsay picked up her pace toward the grit. She reached out her hand and pressed it against the grit.

"_Lindsay wait! He right behind the grit!" _Danny yelled.

Lindsay pulled her hand back as the grit came off. Marty was standing right there in front of the vent. Lindsay twisted her body around as fast as she could and kicked Marty back against the wall. She turned around and headed back through the vent. Lindsay could hear Marty climbing in after her. She dug her fingers into the vent and pulled herself along.

"_Lindsay? Lindsay, talk to me, what's happenin'?" _Danny said.

"He's following me in the vent." Lindsay explained.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Linds, how're ya holdin' up?" Danny asked.

"_I just turned another corner." _Lindsay answered.

"I mean you. You feelin' dizzy, lightheaded, hot, cold, anything'?" Danny asked. Lindsay was injured, that they knew, but if she was still conscious and talking, then maybe, the bullet only scrapped her.

"_It's freezing in here. I don't know how much longer I can last in here." _Lindsay explained. Danny heard her teeth chattering.

Sherman saved Danny by speaking first. "Just one more corner, Detective."

Sirens rang out behind the perimeter. Everyone turned. A S.W.A.T. van pulled up to the building. Armored men emerged from the van, carrying their guns ready. Mac walked over and started to explain the situation.

"Looks like we're headin' in." Flack said.

"_What's going on?" _Lindsay asked.

"We're headin' in soon. S.W.A.T. just arrived. You hang tight, Montana." Danny answered. He looked at the monitor. Lindsay's figure was crawling through the vents, but there was something else there. Danny moved closer to the screen. Another heat source was near Lindsay's. Danny shook his head. "Oh damn!"

"What?" Flack asked.

"Lindsay wait! He right behind the grit!" Danny yelled. He could hear movement on Lindsay's end. He watched as one figure was thrown back against the wall while the other headed back out. "Lindsay? Lindsay, talk to me, what's happenin'?"

"_He's following me in the vent." _Lindsay explained.

"Damn! Mac!" Danny called.

Mac turned and hurried over to Danny. "What's going on?"

"Marty's in the vent following Lindsay." Danny explained.

Mac turned back to S.W.A.T. "Alright we move in now! Flack, Hawkes, you two take the rear! Danny, you're n the fire escapes."

Danny nodded. He passed the phone to Sherman. "Talk Lindsay through to another exit!"

Sherman nodded.

Danny jogged with Flack around the west end of the building. His group stopped at the escape and drew down the ladder. Danny ascended up to the first hanging and opened the widow. He gripped his gun tightly in his hands. His heart hammered in his chest. Danny watched one man enter and wait for the remaining groups. Danny moved up the ladders to the second floor and dropped of several more men.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Take the next left you reach."_ Sherman explained.

Lindsay followed Sherman's orders. The phone scrapped along the metal of the vent. Lindsay reached down, pushing he phone deeper into her pocket. Her back stung with a fury. Lindsay bit her lip to keep form groaning. Not only would that worry the others, but that might give Marty a clue to her whereabouts in the vent system.

Lindsay had given up on her flashlight altogether after the batteries had died. Lindsay left it behind and let her eyes adjust to the dark vents. Her fingers practically gone numb, though Lindsay was surprised they hadn't gone numb earlier. She dragged her body through the vents, praying that the next grit wasn't too far. She was growing tired and focusing had become a difficult task. Lindsay found herself nearly passing out several times during her crawl. If she were going to survive, Lindsay would have to keep pushing herself to her highest limits.

"Done." Lindsay said.

"_Alright, twenty feet in front of you, there should be another opening." _Sherman explained.

Lindsay looked ahead of her. She could see the basic shape of the vents, but nothing particular about them. Lindsay pressed her hand against the wall and crawled on. Her hand slipped into a gap in the vents. Lindsay bit her bottom lip, adjusted her body, and crawled down the corner.

Ahead of her, Lindsay hear a slight rustle. Lindsay closed her eyes tightly. _Please be rats._ Then a bright light flashed on her face. Lindsay opened her eyes. She saw the barrel of a rifle pointed at her. Lindsay pushed herself back down the corner. She twisted around and began crawling from Marty.

"Sherman, Marty's right behind be. He cut me off." Lindsay explained.

"_The only other way out is up through the roof vent."_ Sherman replied.

"It'll have to do." Lindsay said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

yeah, now can Lindsay make it?

i own nothing!


	7. Chapter 7

"_Danny head up to the roof. Hawkes and EMS will meet you up there. Lindsay's heading for the roof vent."_ Mac said.

Danny frowned. He picked up his radio. "Copy that Mac."

Danny jogged up the metal escape. He was only on the third floor, halfway up the building. He gripped the bars and used them as leverage to propel him upwards. His chest heaved with anticipation and exhaustion. The bars echoed beneath his steps as Danny ascended the fire escape.

He leapt over the edge of the roof. His shoes scraped the rocks on the roof of the building. Danny jogged for the large vent opening near on the east side of the building. He gripped the cover and heaved it off the vent. Danny peaked in, lighting the opening up with his light. The vent didn't even hit the base, it slanted down out of Danny's sight. The sight didn't give Danny any comfort. It would take a great deal to get Lindsay out of there.

Danny frowned again. He pulled out his radio. "Hawkes, make sure ya got rope with ya. Sherman, what's Lindsay's position?"

"_Detective Monroe should be twenty feet from the opening but…" _Sherman trailed off.

"But what?" Danny asked.

"_She's stopped moving on the screen and I can't get a response on the phone."_ Sherman explained.

Danny froze. Fear struck every nerve in his body. This had to be the worst of it. If Lindsay had stopped moving then her injury was worse than she let on. She'd passed out from the blood loss or the extreme cold in the ventilation system…or both. He pulled his vest off and shoved his gun back into his holster.

"Danny!"

Danny looked up, Hawkes was running across the roof, carrying rope and a harness. Danny caught the harness and clasped it around him. Hawkes set the rope in the harness. Danny stepped to the edge of the vent and climbed in. Hawkes and the remaining S.W.A.T. men grabbed the rope and lowered Danny into the vent.

Inside the vent was like a freezer. Danny shivered at the temperature change. Not that it was a large shift, but it was a change. He watched below as he was lower deeper into the vent.

"Lindsay?" Danny called. His voice echoed through the vents.

There was no response.

"Lindsay Monroe." Danny said. His feet hit the base as it began slanting. Danny held himself up against the wall. He picked up his radio. "I'm down, Hawkes."

Danny dropped to his knees and peeked into the slanting vent. He took out his light and shined it into the vent. Twenty feet in front of him, lying face down in the vent, was Lindsay. Danny's heart stopped beating. Her skin was a pale white and tinted blue, covered in dust form the vent and sweat form exhaustion. Half of her hair was hanging out of her clip in the back. Danny adjusted the light and found the blood soaked section of her shirt on her lower back.

"Hawkes give me some slack!" Danny called. He maneuvered his way down the vent. It was a tight fit for him, but Danny made it work. "Lindsay! C'mon Montana, wake up!"

Lindsay groaned but did not move.

Danny heard a slight shift in the vent. At first, he thought Marty had reached her, but on a second look, Danny realized that Lindsay was slipping back down the vent. "Hawkes give me more slack quick!"

Danny threw himself down the vent toward Lindsay. He reached out, barley grasping Lindsay's fingers. Danny dropped his light and reached with his other hand. Lindsay's cold fingers slowly slipped in Danny's grasp. "Hawkes I'm losin' her!" Danny reached out again, trying to regain his slipping grasp. "C'mon Linds, wake up!"

"D-Dan-ny?" Lindsay weakly lift her head.

Danny stared into Lindsay's exhausted eyes. She seemed only on the end of consciousness. Her frail hands slipped further in his grip. "Don't let me go, Montana."

Lindsay slowly reached out to Danny, grabbing his hand with her other hand. He slowly pulled her closer to him. She shook her head slowly to try to remain conscious. Without a word, Danny leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"Hawkes, I got her!" Danny called. "Let's get you outta here, Montana."

They slowly began the crawl through the vent. Danny kept hold of Lindsay's hand the entire time. She moved slowly, painfully, through the vent. Danny could see the agony in her eyes as she pushed on. Danny kept his eyes on Lindsay's frail form. She was fighting with all her might not to fall unconscious again. "Stay with me, Linds. Talk to me."

"What are you doing here?" Lindsay asked.

Danny's brows narrowed, not quite what he'd expected. "Why wouldn't I be here? I'm not leavin' my partner on her own."

"Partner?" Lindsay asked.

"Yeah."

"Never heard that one before." Lindsay said.

"Yeah, well it was definitely overdue." Danny explained. He eased himself further back. "Keep talkin, Montana."

"About…what?" Lindsay asked weakly.

Danny shook his head and shrugged. "How 'bout the Policemen's Ball in a few weeks?"

Lindsay gave a faint laugh. "You too, huh?"

"Whadya mean?" Danny asked.

"Flack...was asking…if I was…was planning to…go." Lindsay explained.

Danny could feel his feet reaching the opening. "Are you?"

Lindsay shook her head. "No."

"What?" Danny asked. He slipped himself out into the open, turning his head. "I woulda thought you'd jump at the chance to wear that blue dress again."

Lindsay didn't reply, nor did she continue to crawl. Danny looked back down at Lindsay. She was once again lying face down.

"Hey, hey don't do this Lindsay! Don't do this!" Danny ordered.

"_Danny what's happening?" _Hawkes asked.

"We gotta get Lindsay out now!" Danny replied. He gently pulled Lindsay out of the vent. He carefully lifted her over his shoulder "Pull us up!"

The rope stressed quickly and they began to rise in the vent. Danny kept a tight grip on Lindsay, making sure she remained still. He kept her from hitting anything in the vent. Danny was thankful the vent was larger there than the remainder of the vent. As they reached the opening, Danny released the rope, grabbed the edge of the vent opening, and pulled.

"Hawkes, take her!" Danny ordered.

Hawkes released the rope and gently took Lindsay from Danny. Danny watched Hawkes move form the opening ease Lindsay onto the gurney. The paramedics worked quickly to stabilize Lindsay by the time Danny had emerged from the vent. He unclasped the harness in time to see the paramedic moved Lindsay toward the door on the roof.

Danny stood on the roof, breathing heavily, watching Lindsay disappear with EMS. Hawkes walked over to him and pat his shoulder. "Marty was pulled from the vents across teh complex. He's on his way to the precinct as we speak."

Danny merely nodded.

"You got her out of there, Danny." Hawkes said.

Danny looked at Hawkes. "But did I get her out in time?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

oh did he indeed. stay tured for the enxt chapter.

i own nothing.


	8. Chapter 8

The policemen's ball was held in the lobby of a luxury hotel. Every conference room was rented out for the guests. A small orchestra was assembled in one room and projected music throughout the night. Guests roamed the conference halls greeting familiar faces and dancing.

Stella walked from one room to another. She held two glasses in her hands. "Here you go."

Mac took one of the glasses from her. Placing his cell in his pocket. "Thanks."

"You get called into work?" Stella asked.

"No, just a friend sending her best wishes for tonight." Mac answered.

Stella smiled lightly. "Lindsay, huh?"

"What about Lindsay?" Flack and Angell joined them.

"Hey Mac, Stella." Angell said.

"Hey Jess." Stella replied.

"Lindsay just called. Said to tell you all that she hopes we enjoy this evening." Mac explained.

"How's she doing?" Angell asked.

"She'd doing alright." Stella answered.

"Yeah?" Flack asked.

Stella nodded. "Yeah. I just…"

"Don't like leaving Lindsay alone so soon." Mac finished.

"Yeah." Stella confirmed. "She practically kicked me out of her apartment yesterday."

"Hey, you know Monroe, she doesn't being a burden on anyone." Flack said.

Mac nodded. "Lindsay's a tough girl. I'm not sure she see's that she can let go every once in a while."

Stella frowned and looked around the room. "Has anyone seen Danny? I thought he was coming?"

Flack smirked and checked his watch. "Yeah, he was supposed to. But he had a change in plans tonight."

Mac and Stella exchanged confused looks. Mac pressed the conversation further. "Such as?"

Flack smiled. "Let's just say, Monroe's not exactly missin' this ball."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

tiny chapter i know, just bear with me.

i own nothing


	9. Chapter 9

Lindsay lay on her bed in her apartment. Her door was shut, closing off the noise Manhattan sound from her ears. She was lying on her side reading. After her release, Lindsay had been instructed to refrain from lying on her injured side for at least a month. This forced Lindsay to get comfortable lying on her other side when she slept or lay on her couch. Lindsay turned the page in her book and ended the chapter.

In front of her, her cell phone began buzzing with a text message. Lindsay marked her place and picked up her phone. She opened the message. It was from Danny.

_You free tonight?_

Lindsay frowned and replied. _What do you mean?_

Several minutes later, Danny sent a reply. _Open your closet and ask again._

Lindsay looked over the foot of her bed. Carefully, Lindsay rose from her bed and moved to the closet. She opened the door and looked in. Lindsay found her breath caught in her chest. Hanging in her closet was a long dark green dress. It was strapless, glittering with white rhinestones with the light from her room. The bottom of the skirt flared out in a mermaid style, accented with several rhinestones. Lindsay reached out and ran her hands over the fabric of the dress. It was soft to the touch, begging to be worn.

Lindsay pulled out her phone and text Danny back. _"What are you doing, Danny?"_

It didn't take long for Danny to reply. _Put it on and come see._

Lindsay sighed. She pulled the dress from the closet and set it on her bed. It was then Lindsay noticed there was no zipper or clasps. The dress would hold snug around her body. Lindsay swallowed, wondering if she should wear it with her back still injured. She slid her shirt off, careful not to jar her back. Lindsay slipped out of her pants and into the dress. The material molding around her body. Lindsay carefully pulled the dress over her bandage and felt the fabric wrap around it more securely.

Lindsay walked to her dresser and grabbed her brush. She pulled her hair from the pony and brushed it lightly. Lindsay looked at herself in the small mirror settled on her dresser. She didn't expect herself to look stunning in that dress, not in her condition anyways. Lindsay turned from the mirror and walked to her door. She opened her bedroom door to a black apartment.

The only light was caused by her bedroom. A closing rectangle of light was cast on the floor, illuminating very little. Lindsay walked out slowly. "Hello?"

Soft music started near her. Lindsay turned her head, trying to see something. Her hand fumbled along the wall for the switch. Lindsay gave up quickly on finding the light. "Danny?"

A single light turned on in her living room. It was a light, which had been placed next to her couch. Now, it had been moved, along with most of her furniture in her living room. The couch had been pushed across the room with the table and chairs. The coffee table was pushed in front of the television set. On top was a CD player and the lamp.

Danny stood next to the table, staring at Lindsay. Lindsay noticed Danny's attire. She had to carefully hide her surprise of seeing Danny in a tux. Though she was not entirely surprised, he had asked her to wear the dress after all. But seeing him in a tux, standing in her apartment wasn't something Lindsay really expected.

Danny bowed his head slightly, smiling with the same smile he gave her countless times. "Well hello, Miss Monroe."

Lindsay could hold back her smile. She returned with a nod. "Hello, Mr. Messer. What do I owe this unexpected visit?"

Danny walked from the table toward her. "I though that, since you weren't able to go to the ball, maybe…"

"You could bring it to me?" Lindsay asked.

Danny nodded.

Lindsay held her hands in front of her body. "Did Flack forget to mention that balls weren't really something I do?"

"He might've mentioned it." Danny shrugged.

"And you still came?" Lindsay asked.

Danny was standing in front of Lindsay now, inches separating them. "I thought I might be able to change your mind about them."

"Really?" Lindsay walked past Danny toward the coffee table.

"Or at least keep you company tonight." Danny smirked. He turned, watching Lindsay.

Lindsay turned around slowly. "So the truth comes out."

Danny laughed. "Well it's not like you had plans of your own tonight."

"I happen to have had a date." Lindsay replied.

Danny nodded. "With a book."

"I still had plans." Lindsay stated.

Danny nodded. "Well then, I'm sorry to interrupt your date, Miss Monroe." He turned from Lindsay and headed for the door.

Lindsay watched him for a moment. "Danny, don't go."

Danny turned. "Why not?"

Lindsay smiled. "You can tease me, but I can't tease you?"

"Nope." Danny answered, smiling.

Lindsay shook her head and laughed. She took a step in Danny's direction. Her back turned at a wrong angle, jarring her back. Lindsay winced and gasped, stumbling mid-step. Her knees gave way and Lindsay fell.

Danny rushed to her side. "Lindsay!"

Lindsay held up a hand, trying to calm him down. "I'm alright, Danny."

"You need me to get your meds?" Danny asked. He moved to stand up.

Lindsay grabbed his arm. "No, Danny. Really. Could you just, help me up?"

Danny took Lindsay's arms and eased her to her feet. "You sure you're alright?"

"Yeah. I'm still just sore." Lindsay explained.

Danny frowned. "Maybe this was a bad idea."

"No. I really appreciate this, Danny. And despite the my injury…I'm still enjoying this." Lindsay explained.

Danny leaned his forehead against hers. "Anything for my partner."

"Anything?" Lindsay asked.

"Anything, Montana."

Lindsay looked up at Danny. Her eyes were a vibrant question wrapped in a hazel color. "Would you dance with me, cowboy?"

Danny smiled. "I think I can do that, Miss Monroe." He took Lindsay's right hand into his and brought it up. His other hand slipped down to her waist, pulling her closer. Lindsay's other hand rested on his shoulder, her arms pressed against his.

They swayed slowly, from side to side. Stepping back and forth to the soft music. Lindsay's head leaned against Danny's shoulder with his head leaning on hers. It was not a ball. It was not located in an extravagant hotel. It was not crowded with hundreds of people and live music. It was not the perfect waltz. But this was special. It may've been in her apartment. It may've been just the two of them. It may've been a recording and it may've been unexpected. But it was still something. It was worthwhile. Even if they were only stepping inches, it was better than the ball. And it was something Lindsay was going to remember.


End file.
